vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
CR90 Corvette
Summary The CR90 Corvette, also known as the Corellian Corvette, was a medium sized ship manufactured by the famous Corellian Engineering Corporation for the Galactic Republic. It was used as a transport mostly by senators, royals, the wealthy, corporations, and other influential people in the galaxy. It was also in use with the navies of various worlds across the galaxy. Like all Corellian Engineering ships, it was renowned for its adaptability and customizability and was thus popular with insurgencies as well as pirates and smugglers. After the fall of the Galactic Republic and rise of the Galactic Empire, numerous CR90s were in service with the fledgling rebellion against the empire and later with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. They continued being used across the galaxy for various purposes for decades to come. Perhaps the most famous example of this class is the Tantive IV, which served the House of Organa for decades. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least Low 7-B with light turbolasers. High 7-A with main turbolaser turrets Name: CR90 Corvette Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Escort Corvette, Military and Diplomatic Transport, Blockade Runner Users: Galactic Republic Navy, Imperial Navy, Alliance to Restore the Republic, New Republic Starfleet Length: 150 metres Material: Mostly Ferro-Megnesium ceramic and durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Minimum trained crew of 7 (Fewto several dozen in the case of some heavily modified variants) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Likely at least Small City level+ with light turbolasers (Meant for use against starfighters and other light attack spacecraft. Overall in the same league as capital ship class point defence lasers with yields likely in the range of a few Megatons per shot). Large Mountain level+ with main turbolaser turrets (Likely in the same league as the turbolasers of the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser. Shots from the CR90 Corvette Candor's turbolaser turrets punched a several dozen metre wide hole in the hull of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (950+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (One of the swiftest warship of the era. At least as fast as the likes of the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Capable of covering a few thousand light-years in an hour) Durability: City level without deflector shields (Can take sustained starfighter laser cannon fire for awhile before going down. The unshielded hull is also more than capable of withstanding the forces of the tractor field of an Imperial star destroyer's tractor beam projectors at full power, which are powerful enough to rip apart entire cities and more if used within atmosphere). At least Large Mountain level+ with deflector shields (Can take multiple hits from the turbolaser batteries of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer before depleting) Range: Dozens to hundreds of kilometres with its armaments Weaknesses: Not too well armed relative to size and overall not really suitable for operations against enemy capital ships. Overall it is not a versatile weapon platform in the stock configuration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7